


Happy Birthday

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex helps Norma celebrate her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy for my favorite Normero readers. Enjoy - Kate :)

Norma was outside giving the  
plants water. Alex crept up from behind her and hugged her by the waist. It was dark out, he figured no one would see them, and he was right, the motel was empty, and Norman was out. He kissed her neck. She giggled, "Alex" she squealed. She turned around and kissed his lips. "So, rumor has it that your birthday is coming up in three days" he gave her a sideways smile and rubbed her arm. "Yeah" she looked down. "I don't make a big deal of it" she shrugged. "It's a special occasion!" he said kissing her cheek. "Anyway, what does the most beautiful woman in the world want for her special day, you know besides us naked in bed together" he smiled suggestively at her. She gave him a devilish smile back and continued. "I can't ask for anything else from you. You've been so amazing to me these past few months" she said, putting her hands on her shoulders. "At least let me take you out. You deserve a night off" he said. She smiled, and broke the embrace. "Goodnight, handsome" she kissed him hard on the lips and sprinted back up to her house.

When the night of her birthday came around, Alex texted her and told her to meet him at a beach near the motel. It took a bit of coercion but he got her to agree. He had everything set up beautifully. He had a blanket out and a bottle of champagne resting in an ice bucket. It was a lovely night, warm with a few gentle breezes grazing the night air. The sky was a light pink. He heard Norma behind him. "Alex?" she asked, sounding surprised at the spread. "Hey sweetie" he got up and kissed her lightly on the neck. He took her by the hand and led her on the blanket. "Alex, you didn't have to do all of this" she said, tucking a piece of platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "I wanted to" he cooed. He rested his back against a rock, and tugged Norma on near him so she was sitting between his legs. "How has your day been so far?" he asked looking down at her, his hand brushing her hair back. "Norman and Dylan made me a cake and did the housework, they are the sweetest kids sometimes" she thought about her boys. "You did raise two great kids" he kissed her cheek. "Thank you" she smiled wide. He reached  
into his pocket. He had a small black jewelry box in his hand. Norma saw it. "Alex..." she said, take aback by the gesture. He kissed her neck and opened the box. Inside was a silver band ring. She just turned and looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh my god" she whispered. "Baby, this isn't a marriage proposal" he said "It's a promise ring" he gave her a smile. She breathed a sigh of relief, they'd only been dating for a mere four months, she certainly wasn't ready for a wedding. "Alex" she said dreamlike, her head to one side gazing at him. He took the ring out of the box and held it out to her. He opened her hand and placed it on her palm. "Read the inside" he said, looking at her passionately. She smiled at the promise ring and read the inside out loud. "Norma, I love you - Alex" she said, she had tears in her eyes. "Alex, we haven't said that yet" she said still in a romantic haze. "I felt like it was time to say it, because I do, I love you, Norma Bates" he said, he took her hand and kissed it. "Alex, I love you too" she said, she leaned over and kissed his lips. She slid the ring on her finger. They fell on top of each other. She felt his hands fall below her waist. "Alex, we can't have sex on a public beach" she said smiling. "Norma, I'm a cop, we could make love in a grocery store and no one could do anything" he chuckled. She laughed and he got back on top of her. 

A few hours later, they got back in the car. He held her hand as they drove back to the motel. "Alex I had the greatest time tonight" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I did too. I love you" he said smiling over at her. "I love you, too" she said happily. "Happy birthday, beautiful" he said dreamily. 


End file.
